Precious Dreams: The Long-Awaited Peace
Prologue: The Death of a Loved One The wars had been long and fierce, many not leaving the battlefields alive. Many of the clans were fighting to control the lands. Furious wars between clans raged on for many years. One clan war, however, was more fierce and horrific than the others, the fight between and . It was a cold, miserable day as a large battalion of Uchiha marched to attack their enemy. the Senju. The Uchiha raced towards the Senju, their weapons raised. The leader of the Uchiha, Madara clashed with Hashirama Senju - the famed user of the Wood Release. While Madara fought hard against Hashirama, his brother Izuna Uchiha attacked Hashirama's brother, Tobirama. The two ninja fought hard, Tobirama using his elite Water Release jutsu while Izuna used his Sharingan. "Water Release: Water Colliding Wave!" The powerful jutsu bashed into Izuna. Awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan, Izuna activated his Susanoo just in time to be saved from Tobirama's Jutsu. "If that wont stop you, I am sure this will!" Tobirama yelled as he performed the Flying Thunder God Slash. Izuna, unable to dodge the attack, was wounded, fatally. His chest and upper body taking the brunt of the attack. Weakly, he fell to his knees. Izuna then collapsed, falling onto the ground and slowly dying of blood loss. Tobirama approached Izuna and stabbed him through the chest with a concealed blade, to finish him off. While Madara was too busy to notice, the other two Uchiha siblings noticed the death of one of their precious brothers. The cries that followed pierced the sky although not loud enough to attract the attention of Madara who was wholly focused on the enemy in front of him: Hashirama. Madara, not noticing his brother's plight, kept on fighting Hashirama. Hashirama used Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique. A giant dragon came shooting out the ground at Madara. Madara leapt backwards and onto a tree dodging the dragon. Madara attacked Hashirama using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Hashirama just managed to block the fireball with his Wood Release jutsu. Madara activated his Susanoo and leapt at Hashirama. The Senju again used Wood Dragon Technique but this time he multiplied the number he summoned. Four dragons came out of the ground and wrapped around Madara and his Susanoo preventing them from moving. Madara deactivated his Susanoo and used Fire Release: Great Flame Flower. Dozens of fireballs came crashing out of the sky at Hashirama. Hashirama leapt away dodging all of them except one. It smashed into him leaving him, badly wounded. Two Senju ninja leapt out of the trees and grabbed their leader. They were gone before Madara could react. Madara's youngest brother, Izaya Uchiha ran towards him. "We have suffered too many casualties; we must fall back," Izaya told him. Madara reluctantly agreed and they went back to the Uchiha base of operations. Chapter 1: The Burial The funeral in honor of a fallen comrade was held the very next day. The now Four Uchiha Siblings were the first to offer wishes. Fūsha came first. She muttered an elegy to her lost brother's soul. "Brother Izuna, we are heartbroken that you had to leave us early. I promise to avenge you." Fūsha departed, wiping her eyes. When she walked past some of her fellow Uchiha, they saw that her eyes had evolved. Fūsha had awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Izaya couldn't handle the stress of losing his brother, his best friend. He couldn't even watch most of the service, let alone talk to anyone. Just then, he noticed Fūsha out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, sis, you okay?" He asked, concerned for her. Fūsha looked at her little brother, her eyes streaming tears of blood. Izaya looked puzzled and scared, "You-your Mangekyō Sharingan, it's awoken.." "What would you expect?" Fūsha cried. "I lost a family member today. Those Senju are going to pay.""What about yourself? Have you not noticed that your own eyes have evolved?" "W-what? I didn't notice." He said back, surprised. Fūsha handed him a mirror. "See for yourself." Izaya looked into the mirror as his eyes opened wide with amazement. "These things look freaking awesome!" He thought. "Well, I want vengeance on those Senju bastards, you up for a raid, sis?" He said as a smirk crept across his face. Fūsha got a smile on her face. "Blood. I will kill ten Senju for my brother." Izaya's smirk widened as he said "I'll kill 20!" He felt the two's old sibling rivalry come back, which helped slightly lower his anger and sadness. "No, Izaya. As much as I would like to do that, we must limit our bloodlust. Izuna will not approve." Izaya frowned a bit. "Fine, we each kill ten, okay?" "Yes, a final offering to our lost brother." She responded. Last but not least was the Uchiha considered the closest to the dead one in the coffin, Madara. The two had committed major crimes together which included the double parricide of their parents which had awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan within their eyes. Madara flashed back to just one hour before. Dying, Izuna forced out his last wish: to exact vengeance on the Senju. He had then died but not before entrusting his brother with his own Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara had taken it in acknowledgement of his brother and had asked for the other grieving Uchiha to hold an elaborate funeral. "To my fallen brother... We shall hold him in our hearts forever. Let us send him away," Madara began his elegy. He beckoned to Fūsha, knowing that she would want to be the one to send their brother off. "Fūsha... Will you do the honors?" Fūsha inched forward and took in her last view of Izuna. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "Forgive me, Izuna-nii, but this is to send you off..." Fūsha closed her eyes and moved through hand seals. Once she had completed the hand seals, she exhaled a gentle stream of flames around the body, the pyre catching as it was meant to do. As the flames were cremating him, they changed color to white and Fūsha could've sworn she heard her brother's voice: Fūsha... You have my thanks. Thank you for loving me for so long. An apparition of Izuna rose into the sky and a smile crossed his face as he looked at Fūsha. She began to shed tears once more. Chapter 2: The Questioning: Despair of the Uchiha Chapter 3: Renewed Attack: The Raid Fūsha awakened in a futon. She felt the dampness of a wet towel on her forehead. She thought, Ah... I must've fallen unconscious. Fūsha felt her body and could still feel her brother carrying her into the room. She felt below her shirt and realized that she is getting wet. Oh no, Madara-nii is turning me on... Fūsha began to play with her adult body. She would've went further if not for footfalls outside. She quickly hid the evidence and saw Izaya walk in. "Ummm, you ready, Fusha?" Izaya asks. "Yes," she says. Fūsha activates her Mangekyō Sharingan and stares at the mirror in the room, checking out her tomoe design. It looks like a three-pointed pinwheel which end curves to the left to a point that stops midway from the next point. There is also a hole in the middle of the pinwheel arms and a circle that connects the holes to each other. Fūsha notices that she has no pupil. She gets up and grabs her sword which was next to her and marches out with Izaya behind her. "Lead the way, little brother." A few minutes go by as the two reach a Senju camp, Izaya scouts around the camp to see just how many Senju are there, and if any of Hashirama's are present. "Sis, there are quite a few people here. None of Hashirama's siblings are present, which is good. Let's start!" Izaya flips off a tree branch and takes out two Senju with Kunai. Fūsha activates her Susanoo. She covers her face with her right hand and peeks out between her ring and pinkie fingers. She points her left hand at a Senju and flames erupt over her body. "Incinerate. Incinerate! This is retribution for my brother!" Her skeletal Susanoo began punching at every place. She began to cackle evilly, yelling, "Die! Die! You will all DIE!" Fūsha's flames activated Izaya's right eye, unlocking a new ability which caused the flames to spread, killing more Senju. Izaya spots a Senju attempting to flee, he uses Body Flicker to catch up, then puts his blade on his neck. "Where is Tobirama Senju!?" Demands Izaya. The poor Senju forced out, "He and Hashirama are on their way to a peace conference with the Uchiha. When they hear about the crimes committed here..." He didn't finish the sentence as Izaya had knocked him unconscious. Fūsha said, "No. He shall not tell." She flashed her right Mangekyō and put the poor Senju under Kotoamatsukami. "There," Fūsha said, triumphantly, "He won't be able to escape." The young Uchiha was still encased in her Susanoo, glowing onyx black. She had already manifested her complete Susanoo, just stages away from manifesting her final Susanoo. Fūsha's right eye exploded with pain and she fell to her knees, her Susanoo dissipating. "A peace treaty? With the people responsible for Izuna's death?! Ughh, Fūsha, we need to stop it! We can't allow the Senju to live!" Yells an angered and confused Izaya, his Mangekyo deactivated. Fūsha nodded her agreement but had no energy left. She sank to her knees and passed out. She passed out, shoot, I'll have to carry her home. After 30 minutes, Izaya opens the door to Fūsha's room and places her on her bed. I've got to get to the Peace Conference now, and kill Tobirama Senju.... Chapter 4: The Rise of the Village Madara Uchiha returned after his bout with his twin to find his sister still sleeping. He was pleasantly surprised to find Izaya collapsed right next to her. He decided to leave a shadow clone of himself to watch over them while he and Indra goes to the peace talks. He kissed both of their foreheads and walked out, joined by his twin. They went on to a plateau that loomed over a massive forest at least 800 feet below them. Madara met with his rival and the two shook hands although they were tense. Together, the two began planning to build their village, to which Madara called Konohagakure when he looked through a hole in a leaf at the forest below. Meanwhile, Madara's clone was still watching over the two siblings who were still asleep. The shadow clone worked on him, idiot. Thought Izaya as he stood on a tree below the platform. Sorry Madara, but Tobirama will die today! Izaya leaped up to the plateau, and charged towards Tobirama, activating his Susanoo to keep Madara and Hashirama away. Hashirama sneered demonically. "What a fool..." Hashirama sneered. Using Wood Release, Hashirama defended his brother from the impending attack. As the wood barrier was destroyed, Hashirama let out a sigh, glad he could protect his sibling. "Damn Senju! Tsukuyomi!" Izaya activates his Tsukuyomi on Hashirama. He looks towards Tobirama "Now you, Tobirama! "Stop!" Madara's voice boomed. "Izaya! What do you think you're doing? We're having a peace talk!" Tobirama added, "I will also apologize for my killing of your brother." He made himself sincere by getting on his hands and knees with his head down. Tobirama seethed inside for doing this but it was his own choice plus advice from his brother. Madara pointed, "There, do you believe him? He's wholeheartedly sorry for doing that deed! I have forgiven him even though it still hurts that we lost a sibling. That is war. There will be no more war! Once this village is founded, none of us will have to die anymore!" Madara's speech got a cheer from his Uchiha envoy. They were joined by the Senju in cheers. Madara put out his hand to Hashirama. Izaya's Sharingan disappears, he vanishes from the scene with an immense amount of speed. Madara immediately began to build his lifelong dream. He cleared out the massive forest below him with a vast fireball. Tobirama helped to put out the flames. The clans that have allied with the Uchiha and Senju immediately set to work. Some went to chop wood. Others went to mine stone. Madara had also commissioned a weaver to create the hat of the Hokage. Madara took charge of the workers, ordering them to build the common houses before he set to work on the Uchiha Palace and the Hokage's residence. By then, his hat was finished and he donned it, installing himself as the Hidden Leaf's First Hokage. Having fought him, Madara knew Hashirama's feelings on this. He was angry because he had wanted to be the First Hokage but he somewhat crushed those feelings and smiled to greet the little ones. He had also agreed to become Madara's assistant and advisor. Madara also brought along his sister Fūsha to teach her so that when the time has come for him to die, she would be ready to take his place as Second Hokage. Many days and nights passed by before the Hidden Leaf Village was officially a village. Cheers went up as the people settled into a life that didn't include endless battles and many deaths. Category:Ajacopia1